User blog:V0DeusEstDominiMei/Franklin Delano Roosevelt (Nick) vs. Da Vinci (NightHawk)
This is it! THE ULTIMATE BRUNSWIKIAN BATTLE! Nighthawk as Da Vinci versus Nick as FDR! ONLY ONE BRUNSWIKIAN MAY MOVE ON. Backstory *Truman takes a defib to FDR's face....FDR wakes up disgruntled* FDR: Watch it, Truman! What happened? Truman: You passed out and I had to finish off Bane for you. We won. I don't think we are safe here... *The two fall through the floor* FDR: Where are we? Truman: Sir, it appears we are in the basement...of the VATICAN? *Beat plays http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02r9Ivh3PLk* Da Vinci: Hello Roosevelt. Truman. FDR: Who... are.... you? Da Vinci: Hmm....you don't know? The reason your war was won. Truman: NO! THAT WAS ME! FDR/Truman - Start at 0:19 Truman: Sir I think it's time we show who's the best FDR: Yes, let's separate us from the rest You carve up bodies, coverin' up your lies Leo, you know that'd make your pope cry Truman: Now I should say that your time's up Your tanks and planes, that won't be enough! FDR: We'll make you regret everything you've ever said As we wave our flag and don't take none'ur fret Remember the Japs? Yeah, we destroyed their front lines What'd you do besides see aliens a few times? Truman: I think we already have this Italian beat, Sir, I think he's gonna need to borrow your seat. Da Vinci - I hear cries of citizens' complaints, and you're the cause of all the ruckus You guys are suckish. My presence is enough to make ya die in office Your leadership blows. My work is magnifico! Here's a new deal: have plans that actually work, Franklin De-Lame-o You're a lost cause, Ross, overpowered, I'm your boss I'll hold up the newspaper titling my defeat when it'll really be YOUR loss Truman thinks he's a true man, but you couldn't be more dense It's gonna get intense, presidents. Your style's only worth 10 cents! I'm great, you're a depression. Allow me to teach a lesson On how to truly make yourself useful as the artist is in session The wheel-chaired fool couldn't stop World War II, you're better off dead I'll reconstruct two verbal atom bombs and drop them on your heads! FDR - FDR: STOP THE BEAT STOP THE BEAT NOW. Truman, step aside. I want to finish this battle myself, for once, thank you. - FDR snaps leg braces on - FDR: I won't take this sitting down... - Beat starts again at 1:16 - FDR: Hear me now Da Vinci, I'll contain you strictly My approval rating's higher than almost all in our history You committed more sins, blasphemous while you grin It took five hundred years for your works to win I'm the reason for hope, I won't need no rope-a-dope You think you have any chance to beat me? NOPE! I'm a true blue survivor, you're nothing but a crier Your great war machines? I doubt they were even wired Once I get relief and reform, you'll need some recovery Murica'll beat you till your worse than ol' Montgomery I'll have you in Paris leaving you to reek Then Leonardo, I promise, you'll be needing my seat Da Vinci - I'll take that authority since you don't some to care Now who's the big man sitting in the White House chair? Your tactic's gonna blow up in your face like poverty Won't have seen such destruction since Pearl Harbor, Hawaii! In this battle breakout of all hell Those re-elections were only for the military, which you couldn't handle well! You won't be able to withstand this spice of Italy I'm busting Theodore did a better job. At least he didn't marry his own cousin! Polio, politics, all your life it's been poli-appalling! You're gonna be dropped until you've fallen like Stalin It's over, FDR. You know you can't handle anymore This is a new reign, and you've lost the battle AND the war! Who won? FDR and Truman Leonardo da Vinci Category:Blog posts